


Exception to the Rule

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena thought she was not made for relationships before Helga came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception to the Rule

Rowena always thought that she was not made for relationships. She felt much safer among her books and parchment, far from a world which was illogical and vapid, uninterested in all the deep and complex things that she found so fascinating. Relationships took up so much time and effort; they required certain social graces which Rowena may have possessed had she ever actually bothered to listen to her nurse and governess when she was a girl. Lovers always wanted her time, her body, her full attention. Not that Rowan couldn’t or wouldn’t want to spend time with someone she loved but her work was everything to her.

Then Helga came spilling into her life like a ray of bright sun into a dark room. Helga was undemanding and sweet, selfless and completely understanding. She was beautiful but far from vain, warm like a summer day and soothing like a cool stream. Her quiet presence always helped Rowena think and work.

There was one more thing – she and Helga shared a dream, a goal in life. The school they build together with Salazar and Godric was the best thing that could have ever happened to Rowena. She had never had a common purpose with any lover and having one with Helga was fascinating and life-affirming.

Even now as she sits in the library of their school, which is celebrating its half-decade anniversary, looking over some books in the soft candlelight, she can’t help but smile when she feels Helga approach. She turns and looks up at the other woman. Helga’s features are soft in the unsure light of the candles and the hand she puts over Rowena’s is warm and comforting.

“I thought I would find you here. You left before they even started serving dessert.” There’s no accusation in her voice and Rowena appreciates that more that she could say.

“I’d rather read than watch Salazar and Godric glaring at each other again. All they do is fight these days those two.”

Helga smiles knowingly and blows out the candle on the desk, plunging their corner of the room into deep shadow. Rowena is about to protest but Helga slides onto her lap and cuts her off with a whisper. “I’ll only take ten minutes of your time and then light another candle so you can keep working.”

Rowena smiles and breathes in the scent of Helga’s hair. “What do you propose we do in these ten minutes?”

“Oh I don’t know. Anything that will help us never fight like the boys do.” Helga laughs softly and Rowena thinks that she doesn’t mind if it’s more that just ten minutes.  
  



End file.
